User blog:Moddy12/Zruesion
Info Zruesion is a legendary planet housing one of the most popular creatures in all of the universe. The Zrues. Zruesion is set within the Silver String Galaxy (silver string being a reference to the Zrues' hair.), the first planet by the sun, located 80,000,000 miles away at its closest, and 150,000,000 miles away at its farthest. It's a fairly small planet, only measuring exactly 3,435 miles in radius, sustaining equally small people. The last estimated population of Zruesion was recorded at 5 billion, 3 billion said to be female, 1 billion male, and another 1 billion classified as "other". Due to females obviously being the dominant sex, they often resort to sharing men, some households having anywhere between two to four females per male. Zrues are actually limited to how much offspring they are allowed to produce. Overpopulation is something Zruesion fears greatly. The amount of children a male is allowed to produce depends on the amount of woman living in the establishment. One woman is allowed to give birth twice, the household can have up to eight children running around. This does not exclude the birth of twins, giving birth to twins counts as a female's two birth rights. Once a female Zrue has given birth to her two children she then must undergo Tubal Ligation, no longer allowing children. The male however, is allowed to reproduce freely. During birth, due to the Zrues' small size, babies are either born through C-section, surgical incision of the abdomen and uterus in order to extract the infant, or, if the female is lucky, the baby will be born at a manageable length. The so called manageable length for a Zrue to have a natural birth is around 7.5 in (19.05 CM). The Planet Itself Zruesion is what's known as a "Jungle Planet". From an aircraft's vision it's completely green with an estimated twenty rings circling around it. Numerous blue spots can be found on the surface, clearly showing that there are bodies of water on the planet albeit very small. The planet itself emits a harmless, gaseous, green substance that covers its entire route around the sun and actually hides it from view, anyone who wouldn't already have knowledge of the planet wouldn't think twice about investigating the gas, not that it would help any. With the gas being so thick and dark, and the planet being so small and well blended, it'd be nearly impossible to find it without exact coordinates being constantly updated with the planet's movements. Anyone who plunged into the smoke without thinking would find themselves free flying in an ominous, green cloud until they popped out through to other side, or, by some stroke of luck, managed to find the the planet without coordinates. Other alien races have addressed the Zrue on this method of defense, assuring that they are well protected within the galaxy, but the Zrue say they have no control over this, nor did they know about it until it was brought to their attention. Most have speculated that this gas the planet emits might not be a camouflage mechanism, but a shield against the sun. The planet is capable of sustaining plant life, which is rather odd considering how close it is to the sun, and planet itself is not hot at all, and could be compared to a warm spring day. The Zrues themselves also aren't tan (unless they actually sunbathe in designated areas) but are actually pale. It's also theorized that the clouds hold in heat, storing it for the years when it is furthest from the sun, expelling the right amount of heat to keep the planet warm. 6FE36B3C-1AF8-472E-B45E-AA4D6B3E45E9-415-000000792ACB33E7.jpeg 92F7F38E-84FB-4D67-A113-904D30536509-415-000000785DCC95FA.jpeg 09569C5F-CD5B-4F19-9BAF-42AC804BC7D7-415-00000077CE8EA6EB.jpeg Following up on Zruesion's "Jungle Planet" appearance, it's split between two different hemispheres, each hemisphere having a different setting. The northern hemisphere being a thick blanket of woods. Rarely any sun is shone there and the Zrue that live their are pale in appearance. The Zrues that live in the northern hemisphere are more agile than those of the Southern Hemisphere, as they're main way of traveling is through tree tops and vines. Their method of housing is either through simple yet beautiful housing at the tips of trees, or underground passages that lead to underground houses, equally as beautiful as those above ground. Traveling to the Southern Hemisphere, one will notice that the quantity of trees starts to lessen, and mountains and canyons start to appearance more. This is the appearance of the Southern Hemisphere, where Zrue are physically stronger than the Zrue of the northern hemisphere. They travel by walking, and get to their homes by climbing the large rock towers. They live in caves, and while not as visually appealing as the homes in the Northern Hemisphere, the Zrue have still found a way to set their homes up to be comfortable, hinting that they value coziness over style. It should be noted that the Zrue are in no way territorial and freely visit each other's hemispheres whenever they feel. An odd thing about Zruesion is that the Zrue are the only species on their planet. The only other living life forms are plants. When the Zrue were first discovered they wore nothing but grass skirts, the females didn't even have tops. However, once neighboring planets began sharing resources and taught them how to build clothes, they began having more variety in their attire, instead wearing grass outfits to sleep. Their lack of species could also be due to a rumor that has been surrounding their planet. A large amount of ruins and artifacts are often found on their planet, often being advanced technology and space ships. This would be written of as foolish adventurers who tried to find their planet without the correct technology. However, this does not explain the large, metallic buildings that are often discovered, or what seems to be war machines covered in plant life. Not necessarily new machinery either, but old, unreliable machines that wouldn't prove of any use today. This has caused many to believe that Zruesion was a planet that harbored a different species before the Zrues, but an apocalyptic war broke out that ended the planet and somehow, the Zrues rose from the fall of that old civilization. Others say that the Zrues invaded this planet and took it for themselves. But people are constantly passing off this rumor, saying the Zrue aren't physically, or morally capable of doing something like that. 0489B755-3C45-4003-BB68-19719AC62550-643-0000008C30F034C4.jpeg|Finding 1 (The Friendly Giant) E218D191-5858-4861-96D6-1DCE1699E44E-643-0000008CE0A6153F.jpeg|Finding 2 D43C6B7C-1299-4958-8F75-F13D4D3B2743-643-0000008C638207C5.jpeg|Finding 3 4183A6CE-8CC5-4CBD-A9C1-63036CE642F2-643-0000008C8855A989.jpeg|Finding 4 These are just some of the some of the recorded findings on their planet. Finding 1 and 2 are constantly being monitored. The Zrue say that Finding 1 is a close friend to them and often likes to conversate with them when it wakes up. However, they fear finding two. Plant life does not grow around Finding 2 and the Zrue say that every once and a while it will roar and begin repeatedly smashing the ground, causing worldwide tremors. Video Recordings have shown instances of Finding 1, which has now been dubbed The Friendly Giant, "Waking Up" and looking around, often engaging in conversation with a Zrue, if one is around, for about half an hour before going back to sleep. The Friendly Giant wakes up at random times, there is no pattern. There are no instances of Finding Two smashing the ground but due to the appearance of the area around it, the possibility of the machine still being active is not impossible. Just What are the Zrue? The Zrue are, to put it simply, the teddy bears of the universe. In the eyes of all, they are a peaceful race. The Zrue seem to have no concepts of violence in their planet, they have no crime. There is no reason to commit crimes. Everyone has everything. Their life styles are simple. They wake up, do whatever they want for the day, and go back to sleep. They have no strict schedules to abide by, and no jobs are needed. They are an incredibly intelligent race, being able to catch on to anything being taught to them instantly, after one demonstration, the reason why they are so advanced in certain areas. The Zrue can instantly understand any language spoken to them, breaking all language barriers. They have a habit of copying other planets' cultures, real or fiction. This has caused them to develop in odd ways. Every now and then other planets will bring the Zrue digital entertainment to enjoy, and the Zrue will often dress up as their favorite characters from the series. BEE9F395-3CF1-419C-B4EF-263A31FE7AD1-11382-000005A0DB9D8D7C.jpeg|A male Zrue copying the gang life culture. He "rudely" compliments people when they walk past. 1ACB3E69-1AEB-42D5-BCF6-895E8DA822CD-280-00000013942D69C4.jpeg|Female Zrue dressing up as a magical girl after watching anime. Physical Appearance The Zrue are small little people, normally never making it past 4'5". The most notable feature is their hair color, being either white, gray, or, the most adored color, silver. It is impossible for a Zrue to be born with any other color, however the Zrue have developed hair dye, using fruits to change the color of their hair. The Zrue have found many ways to modify their appearance. In Zruesion there are various areas where the cloud surrounding their planet is at its thinnest, and extra sunlight gets in. Zrue often gather in that area and lay out in the sun, tanning their skin. Zrue are physically underdeveloped, often compared to children of other races, even the elders of the Zrue apparently look like teens compared to other species. They are all perpetual smilers, always in a good mood for no apparent reason. Their faces are perfect, having no blemishes whatsoever, their teeth are perfectly straight, covered by thin lips. Most Zrue have chubby, irresistibly pinchable cheeks, which irritates them to no end. The males of Zruesion are small and stocky, as they do most of the physical work. They have a fine muscular build, though compared to other races, they aren't necessarily strong. The Zrue from the Southern Hemisphere are significantly stronger than those of the Northern Hemisphere, and as a result have a more toned look. They have simple hair styles, laid down but out of the way. The male Zrue can't be bothered to do anything fancy with their hair like most of the female Zrue tend to, and simply leave it how it looks when they wake up in the morning, cutting it every once in a while to keep it out of their way. The woman of Zruesion are sleek. They don't have a too curvy build. Small to medium sized, perky breast, slim waist and hips, thin thighs, and flat, yet tight Derrières. The female Zrues of both Hemispheres generally look the same, considering the men don't allow them to do much physical work. However, they love to stylize their hair, much to the males confusion, and can often be seen with complicated and beautiful hair styles with equally beautiful hair decorations, either made by themselves or brought in by other planets. Females with silver hair are less likely to do anything with it other than keep it neat, their hair color is already the most loved throughout. There are Zrues that technically belong to neither gender, as they lack any genitalia whatsoever, if that is the case they will dress as whichever Zrue they prefer, and live their lives as such. 297A20F8-EC68-4355-A68F-29EBE4378925-643-0000015082987422.jpeg|The standard appearance of a female Zrue. 6497FFB7-4EB0-4A11-B3C4-55524CC80545-643-0000014FB545A186.jpeg|Standard appearance of a male Zrue. AF450DA0-AD44-4733-866B-0D68E0234648-8681-00000B0CC5F0AC6C.jpeg|A male Zrue with blue, dyed hair. 1784A9A3-98E6-459F-A4DC-7DB22D4B0BF9-8257-00000B7332032F4E.jpeg|A tanned female Zrue. Love Lives The Zrue are a surprisingly romantic race. They follow the procedure of dating and getting to know each other before actually becoming an official couple. Making their relationship official involves a ceremony much like a wedding, where the Zrue gather around an ancient ruin. 1C5F255C-ADF6-48A0-8571-94EF139DB013-415-000000790E5F330A.jpeg The Zrue attending will partake in a various fruits, dancing, with music provided by either themselves or outside planets. The ceremony goes on with conversation, before Zrues that are close friends with the couple give their congratulations, ending the ceremony with the couple kissing. This ceremony is usually repeated for the male, as they will more than likely end up marrying more than one female. One thing the male Zrues are known for is that they, no matter how many live in one household, spoil their woman. Males commonly give the females whatever they want, sometimes without asking. Females do not do any physical work such as building houses or gathering food. The females mostly take care of making clothes and taking care of children. The Female Zrue are very loyal to each other and don't engage in relationships when already in one. The concept of adultery is known and does happen every so often. The Zrues have a cruel way of dealing with this. The cheater is put on display for other Zrue to see, and is publicly shamed and humiliated by a crowd, some of which may not even know the cheater personally. During this act no physical harm is ever brought to them though the event could be traumatizing. The shaming goes on until all the Zrue involved no longer feel like participating, and could go on for hours. The cheater may never be trusted by other Zrue again, but there is still a slight chance they could find love. The same process can happen with males if they don't properly date the female, as it is seen as nothing but a lustful relationship, which Zrues disapprove of. Problems With Interspecies Mating The Zrue are capable of mating and reproducing with organisms of a different race, however, it doesn't happen often. People often see Zrue as children, no matter the race. It can be seen by the way they are treated. People are uncomfortable talking about "adult" things with them. Adult Zrue have to remind people that they are adults when doing things like drinking alcohol, otherwise they might have their drink taken from them. Instances of a non-Zrue sleeping with a Zrue are rare, but when it happens, moral standings are often questioned. 964B5093-F7E5-4D98-B493-781EF64FA96E-5940-0000076EE8B85E8D.jpeg|Instances of half Zrues are rare... 748758C2-2575-48F5-87DF-B11FA8AAA5E7-280-000000134900A0CC.jpeg|But as you can see... 5E236773-8DD8-46D1-9212-A021362ACAC9-643-0000014A3E39B8E8.jpeg|It does happen. Half Zrues are easily distinguishable, as they have the three hair colors that full blood Zrue have. However that can grow taller than 4'5" and the women are capable of develop more curvy bodies. Half Zrues also have all the ability that full blooded Zrue have. Why are the Zrue so adored? The Zrue have a hypnotic feel to them. They are undeniably the cutest living things in the universe. People who visit Zruesion will soon become addicted to the species. The Zrue are charismatic and loving beings, they immediately flock to any tourist visiting their planet and offer hospitality. Some Zrue will allow you to stay in their homes and feed you, expecting nothing in return. They seem to have no sense of personal space, which almost all tourist don't mind. They will sleep in the same bed as the visitors, feed them breakfast, and randomly hug and cuddle with visitors. IMG_7674.JPG When having guests Zrue will often mimic their movement, appearance, speech, and culture and apply it to themselves if they find enjoyment in the trait. Extended visitors who stay for too long will end up having one or more Zrue copies that mimic everything they do to a T, even their bedtime procedures and sleep hours. While there are some that may find this disturbing, others may find this to be enjoyable. 10456507-686F-4F2D-84FB-D041EF3CB4D4-1501-000001A3342534C6.jpeg|A Zrue attempting to follow along with his roommate's morning procedures. Zrue enjoy when odd looking races visit their planet, and get excited when races who have flashy powers show off. Once the visitor has left, Zrue will no longer stick to the schedule that their visitor had. The main reason the Zrue are loved so much is due to some of their natural powers. Being in close proximity to a Zrue can immediately put anyone in a good mood. They are capable of expelling negative emotions from a person simply by being in their presence. People suffering from mental trauma, depression, or just have a naturally negative outlook will immediately have their mental state healed after being hugged by a Zrue, completely changing their being. They are able to restore one's broken soul, bringing them back from the clutches of something dark. This ability of theirs seems to be something supernatural, as contact with a Zrue breaks mind and soul manipulating effects. This often raises the question as to why other races haven't adopted them from their planet, why don't people who are often depressed and negative take willing Zrue with them? Well, Zrue cannot leave their planet. The Zrue cannot survive any other atmosphere than their own. After being removed from their planet a Zrue has 5 hours to get back into their atmosphere before dying. For this reason the Zrue are not to be removed from their planet. Side Effects Within the first hour of being removed from their atmosphere a Zrue will feel immediately feel dizzy and nauseous, unable to stand or even think properly. The Zrue can still be brought back into their atmosphere without an irreparable damages taking place. In two hours, migraines will take place, followed by high pitched ringing in the ears. The Zrue will begin frequently heaving but not actually throwing anything up. The Zrue can still be brought back to their planet and make a full recovery. Three hours later migraines will turn into an unbearable pain, followed by loud popping sounds in the ears. Zrue will begin throwing up contents of what they last ate and blood after that. They will being experiencing intense joint pain. Even then, the Zrue can still be brought back to their atmosphere and can recover. After four hours irreparable damage sets in. Zrue will fall unconscious from head and body pain but will still continuously heave and vomit blood, heaving so hard that inner organs might become displaced. Periodic convulsions will begin and breathing will become difficult to do. Zrue will begin bleeding through every orifice. In five hours the Zrue will go into intense cardiac arrest, immediately dying with no chance of survival. Universal Protection The Zrue are protected heavily by their Galaxy. If one wanted to invade Zruesion they would have to go through 12 planets in order to get to Zrue. Even then, their fight wouldn't be over, as the entire universe would be in an uproar hearing that the Zrue's planet had been invaded, meaning that whatever planet(s) are trying to invade the Zrue would eventually have to go up against the entirety of the universe. Every being in existence would be about ready to rip apart whatever brave soul decided to attack the Zrue. Natural Abilities Supernatural Cuteness-'' What the Zrue are most famous for. They are capable of hypnotizing any other race to become infatuated with them without even trying. Physically, they have been dubbed the cutest beings in the universe as people travel far and wide just to get a good look at them. Even if they are adults they are still seen as childish in appearance and are treated as such. ''Adoptive Muscle Memory-'' After seeing someone perform an action, any action just once, a Zrue can mimic that action or skill perfectly just as the person they watched performed it. This extends to acrobatics, dance moves, and even martial arts. However, the limitation is body condition, Zrues are unable to copy an action if their body isn't in the right shape or condition to perform that action, usually only result in an '''attempt' at the action, but not a success. ''Instant Learning-'' The Zrue can gather information at an astonishing rate, being able to understand anything taught to them as soon as it is taught to them, on the first attempt. The ability seems to work passively, without concentration. They are simply able to understand whatever is put in front of them, let it be natural to their planet or not. They also have an intuition when a piece of information, that they have never seen before, is false and needs to be corrected. ''Mental Healing-'' An ability not yet completely understandable, Zrues are capable of healing someone from mental trauma and mental instability. They can heal those who are suffering from depression and can completely erase acquired negative emotions from a person. People who are naturally negative will temporarily have their spirits lifted and be on the positive side. The most impressive feat of this ability is its ability to break supernatural mind bending effects through physical contact. ''Soul Healing-'' Along with their mental healing ability, they can also heal damage and corruption to one's soul. ''Empathy-'' As a race that specializes in making people feel better, the Zrue are naturally empathetic, especially towards their visitors. It isn't possible to hide your true emotion from them as they'll easily be able to figure it out and act accordingly. They are easy people to talking to when you need a shoulder to cry on and can cheer someone up quickly, of course through physical contact. They are also able to feel other's emotions through close bonds, making it much easier for them to relate to their pain, sadness, or even happiness. Prime Zrue The Prime Zrue are a subspecies of the Zrue that are physically more adept than the standard Zrue. Their physical appearance isn't much different at all, they may possibly have more muscle mass than most Zrue, and Prime Zrue can actually grow an extra five inches in height, but other than that, there is no difference. However, if one were to actually search for the Prime Zrues, on Zruesion, they would find that there aren't any. This is because they have transcended their fatal limitation, Prime Zrue are capable of leaving their atmosphere. Not only that, most are able to survive just about any atmosphere they are put into, and possibly the environment. Even after becoming a Prime Zrue, they still aren't anything special. Becoming a Prime Zrue simply allows one to leave it's planet and survive the environment of others. Whatever else is gained after that is of their own accomplishments. Becoming a Prime Zrue To put it plain and simple, the only two ways to become a Prime Zrue is to achieve immortality or abilities that allow a Zrue to survive all atmospheres. Hearing this, one wouldn't see the real problem. Their are a vast amount of resources in the universe that can grant immortality, and with the Zrue's reputation, they could easily get to it, but that just is the problem. In order to actually get to these resource the Zrue would have to leave their planet, and with their five hour time limit, such a thing just isn't possible. This would raise another question. Why don't other races bring the Zrue resources that will give them their immortality? And that's the most annoying part of their existence. Zruesion is a pure, peaceful planet. No crime, no harsh punishments, no violence, the definition of a Utopia. The rest of the universe is not, it's anything but as peaceful as Zrue. Outside races have the overwhelming need to protect the Zrue and have no doubt that there are races in existence that don't care about the Zrues' cuteness and would bring great harm to them. For that reason it is universally outlawed to grant the Zrue immortality. If the Zrue do it themselves it's fine, but no other race is allowed to interfere. It's simply a case of overprotection.